CrossFade
by Freakkquency
Summary: Daive, a lowerclass beastman in Lordgenome's forces, is being awarded the rank of Lieutenant of the Human Eradication Force... But that means she'll have to work alongside Commander Viral! How will the two get along, and how will their relationship form?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi~ I'm Kiriaku, or Kiri-chan. This is my first serious fic that I'm submitting anywhere, and I hope you like it :D_

_

* * *

_

"Dai-chan, wake up~ We'll be late~" Rays of golden sunlight poured into the quarters of a Teppelin army grunt, Daive. Her crystal blue eyes fluttered open, but quickly reverted to horizontal slits as Daive lifted her arm to block the sunlight. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. Once she was able to remove her arm and open her eyes, she saw Ensign Menyara of the Teppelin Navy. Or rather, First Lieutenant Menyara of the Teppelin Air Force.

And then it hit Daive.

She quickly spun around to look at the clock by her bed. She had approximately 15 minutes to get dressed and get to the East Wing Meeting Room so she could get her promotion to Lieutenant of the Teppelin Human Eradication Force. "Crap!" Was all that she said before pushing Menyara aside and jumping from bed, not bothering to tidy up.

It took her five minutes to get dressed in her usual outfit, which consisted of a black short sleeved turtleneck shirt that cut off just above her naval, a solid black combat jacket with buttons shown on either sides of her breasts and buttoning up the collar, the sleeves of it going from tight around her upper arms to loosely hanging around her hands, gray bootcut cargo jeans, and black combat boots. It took her another five minutes to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and fix her bangs so they would just barely cover her left eye, and put a thin line of black eyeliner around each of her eyes. After she was done, she looked in the mirror at herself. In her opinion, she looked absolutely perfect. Her bluish silver hair was cut so it would be shorter in black and around the side, but the bangs would be long, and it was rather hard to deal with and make look good, but today it looked absolutely lovely.

Daive sped back into the main room of her quarters to find Menyara waiting there for her. She looked just as captivating as ever with her long, wavy aqua hair, teal eyes and kind smile that never seemed to fade from her face. She was wearing a rather simple outfit. A light pink tank top with white bootcut cargo jeans, and white sandals. The two girls were an odd pair together. Their style, personality, and even height clashed immensely. Menyara preferred cool, light, and cute colors, was very laid back and sweet, and stood at 6'2". Daive, on the other hand, liked neutrals such as black, white, and gray, had a tendency to be very serious and harsh, and was a measly 5'3".

Menyara patted Daive on the head. "Come on, let's go. We have an hour to get something to eat."

"Wha-? You said we'd be late though. The clock even said it was almost 8:00 AM."

"I lied, and turned your clock forward some to get you out of bed. Heehee. Sorry. Let's just go get some breakfast, Dai."

Daive glared daggers at Menyara. This was something she did all the time, and fooled Daive every single time. "Whatever, Menny."

_At The Cafeteria_

"Mmm… Eggs and bacon." Daive sat her tray down. On it she had several strips of bacon, two eggs sunny-side-up, and a cup of ice water. This was what she got every Tuesday and Thursday when eggs and bacon, her favorite breakfast foods, were served.

Menyara, however, had Thousand Island dressing over a small salad and a cup of grape juice. This was basically what she had every single day. She had been sitting for several minutes, slowly eating, while Daive got her food.

"Well, you're in a good mood. I wonder why~" Menyara said jokingly before biting into the small cherry tomato on the end of her fork. She washed it down with a sip of her grape juice, and Daive made a face at her.

"How can you eat that crap? It's so tasteless." Daive began devouring the food on her plate, starting with her bacon and quickly moving on to the eggs.

"Well, it's just my diet. You, having the features of a fox, are inclined to eat mostly meat. I prefer fruits and vegetables, even though that may not be part of a peacock's main diet. Go figure~" Menyara said, taking the last piece of dressing-covered lettuce from her bowl and ate it, taking the last few drops of grape juice from her cup. "Hurry up, slow poke. We can go to the gardens for a bit if you don't waste your time licking your tray clean."

Daive ate the last bite of egg from her plate, leaving her water untouched. "Pshh, whatever. I'm usually done before you anyways. I'm just having a good day." The two stood and took advantage of their new higher statuses by leaving their few dirty dishes for some lower class people to take care of, smiling as they did it.

_West Wing, Hallway B3_

"Hey Menny, let's just get to the meeting room early. We have fifteen minutes until we're required to be there, and it's right down the hall." Daive said happily. Now that it was so close to the moment she'd been waiting on for years, she couldn't wait to just get it done.

Menyara chucked. "Alrighty."

After several minutes, Menyara stopped in front of the meeting room and allowed Daive to enter first. It surprised both of them that they were the first people there. They entered the room, found their names at the meeting table and took a seat. The table had ten chairs at it in all, one on each end and four on each side. Daive's seat was second to the far end on the left side, and Menyara's was directly opposite of hers. She leaned over to look at the name on the seat next to hers. It said, _"Commander Viral of the Human Eradication Force"._

The name sent chills down Daive's spine. This guy was going to be directly in charge of her. He had to be tough with a name like that. _"I'm going to have a lot to get used to…"_ She thought, sighing and leaning back in her chair. As she did this, the door opened, and three people entered together.

One was a small…. Creature. He looked sort of like a mix between an alligator and an armadillo. Another was a woman with long, bluish purple hair and an eyepatch wearing revealing clothing. And the last was a man dressed in mostly green with white hair, a streak of red sticking up from it. He seemed to have feathers falling from his attire.

The odd creature sat to the left of Menyara. The woman sat to the right of Daive. And the man sat to Menyara's right. Of course, Daive and Menyara already knew who these three were.

Guam, head of Teppelin's land army forces.

Adiane the elegant, head of Teppelin's navy forces.

Cytomander, head of Teppelin's air force.

"Good morning Miss Adiane." Daive said respectfully as Menyara greeted both Cytomander and Guam.

"Hmph. Good morning, little scum. You better cherish today, because it's going to be your only spotlight." Adiane said, crossing her right leg over her left and resting her arms on the sides of her chair. Once she said this, the next few minutes passed by in silence before several more people entered.

"Nice of you to join us, Viral. Reize. Lin." Guam said with an odd grin to the three. Daive could immediately pick out which of the three was Viral. His hair was a very light blonde, covering his right eye. The one she could see was much like a cat's, and was a golden yellow. It wasn't until he took his seat next to her that she noticed how odd his hands were compared to the rest of his body.

"G-Good morning, Commander Viral." Daive said both timidly and respectfully. Her small smile faded when several seconds went by without him answering. It looked like he was thinking about how to respond.

The smile came back to her when he replied, although all he said was simply, "Good morning." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Daive went to look at the other people that entered the room.

A young male was seated next to Guam. His skin was dark and his hair was even darker. He had a large scar over the left side of his face. Daive guessed he was Reize.

There was a young girl seated next to Adiane. Her hair was short and purple with several colorful clips in it, and her clothes were obviously too tight. She was wearing far too much makeup, which made Daive sick. She must be Lin.

"Well well, now that everyone is here, shall we start?" Guam said, his odd smile still lasting. "This meeting his being held to introduce fresh meat, and to make sure they don't mess anything up. We have our newest member of our land troops, Reize. Our newest member of the Navy, Lin. Menyara of the Air Force. And last but not least, Daive of the Human Eradication Force. I suspect you all already know the name of the person at your side, for whoever is next to you is the person who you will take orders from for a long, long time. Questions?"

Menyara spoke up. "Will we have enough free time to get acquainted with the rest of our co-workers?"

"You won't need to. Once you reach the status you all are at, strong bonds are highly discouraged." Cytomander said.

Guam nodded. "If that's all, feel free to leave now." He didn't wait for any other questions. He quickly got out of his chair and left with Reize following behind him.

"Hmph. What a waste of time…" Daive mumbled. As soon as she said that, Cytomander stood and left with a small wave to the people left over in the room. Menyara scrambled after him.

"Come, Lin. I'm going to show you to my quarters, and anywhere else I may be if you need to find me." Adiane and Lin then also left, leaving only Viral and Daive left in the room.

Daive turned around to look at Viral. He sat up a bit straighter and began looking at her more carefully, closely, up and down. Daive blushed and sat still while he did this.

"Hmm… alright then. Interesting." Viral grinned, showing two rows of sharp teeth, much like that of a shark. "Shall we leave, then?"

Daive nodded. "Yessir." They both stood and left the room, going out into the corridor.

…_And so it all began…_


	2. Rewriting!

Hello everyone!

Thank you to those of you who have followed this story, and I sincerely hope you see this. I posted the first chapter of this over three years ago, and I finally intend to continue it. I will be rewriting the first chapter, as well as changing the name. I hope I'll be able to update regularly.

I cringed a bit when I was rereading that first chapter – that said, since so many people actually seemed to like it, I hope you'll absolutely love it when I remaster it.

If you're interested, I'll also be posting stories for The Legend of Korra, Shingeki no Kyojin and possibly Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Stay tuned!

_-Freakkquency_


End file.
